Onmyou Oni English version
by shinseikoiti
Summary: An original series, or not so much, about youngsters that find out a world responsible for protecting the normal people daily life from oni and othe creatures that we believe to be only miths.
1. The four baka

**Onmyou Oni**

**Twist 1 – The four baka**

**Opening song: Bonds Kizuna by Antic Café**

On a silent winter night, two shadows talks on the top of a tall building. Apparently, they're guarding the nearby area and at that moment, things were so calm that they even got bothered. However it seems that, luckly or not, the peace was disturbed.

- Tsc. They're so late.

- Hahahaha! At least something happened tonight.

- Yeah! It seems like they're getting cautious.

- Or maybe, they're only stopping the attacks?

- Hah! Good one! It's almost their living.

- Well, but now isn't the time to discuss such a thing, let's work.

- Yeah, doing some actual work is good. But I really wanted they to appear more oftenly. I recently even strated to regret getting this job.

- Don't say that. You had lots of fun because of that job.

- But it bores me even more!

- Think on the brighter side, we're getting payed for doing nothing!

- Yeah, at least they pay us to watch.

- Well, let's go!

Instantly the two figures disappear fron the top of the building as they've never been there.

Nearby, some guys were talking as they moved. Four young men of about twenty years that were going home after an anime and manga event.

- Hahaha! But did you see that guy's cosplay? T'was such a stupid thing, don't you agree?

- Yeah! Really! The guy missed the color, size, must have a twisted eye!

- This guy's even worse than the Bakarangers, right, Baka Pink?

- Pink? Wanna die, Baka Red?

- Hahahahaha! LOL!

- What you're laughing about, Yellow?

- Of you! What else could it be?

- Could be of the Baka leader, the Black!

- Hey! Wanna die, punk?

As the four friends laughed, something suspicious was aproacching. Whatever it is, it followed them, as a wild beast watching its prey before the attack. (Woah, look at that, they haven't even been introduced and already have a stalker! LOL)

The guys turned a córner and, the thing following them decided it's time to attack. Then it dashes foward and jumps toward the group. Instinctivelly, they dodge the strike, however the two in the middle got scratched. The creature turn back to them, preparing to advance one more time, right then, the moonlight shines upon it. It was a bizarre creature. It had sharp claws and fangs and its body was catlike. The creature's glare provoked its prey, and it seemed like it was attacking just for fun.

- What? What the hell is that?

- And I know? Look at that! Kojiro and Eiji are bleeding!

- Hey! I know they say to stay calm in such a sittuation, but why do you seem like you don't even care?

- Me? Look at Baka Black! He seem even less worried than me!

- What? I'm bleeding you know?

- So, you should at least make a pain face, like this!

- Are you nuts? I won't embarass myself like that!

Amazingly, the four guys just forgot they were in danger and started arguing over something completelly pointless, not only for that situation, but for any. The creature that attacked them looked confused. They have been attacked, two were wounded, why it looked like they didn't even care for its presence? Angry, it dashes again, but, this time, a huge iron ball crushes against it, pressing it agains the wall

- Tsc! Look at that! You kept talking endlessly and we got late!

- ME? No way! You started arguing!

- But you came saying that lot of nonsense! And look! We're gonna be lectured for letting commoners get hurt!

As the "saviors" discussed, the creature recovered and attacked the four boys quarreling over futile things again. Nevertheless, this time, they were ready and counter-attacked. Things were so fast that the creature didn't even notice it was hit by a wooden staff, a yoyo, a Bokuto and a kick.

- Damn! This thing's still here?

- I told you the tactic "ignore arguing stupid things" would never work in an animal!

- What kind of tactic is that? That was no tactic!

- Moreover, what kind of weird plan is that one you made?

- Um... Hey! Shouldn't you guys be scared? Or at least worried? – Asked one of the guy that just arrived.

- Worried? About what? – The four guys ask.

- Well... Thare is a MONSTER attacking you?

- I saw that one on the theater! That's a robot, right? By the way, What's the name of the movie you're playing now?

- This is no movie! I told you! It's a monster! MONSTER!

- OK, so what? Why should I care?

- Goddammit, what part of MONSTER you don't get?

- The one I get scared! – the four guys answer as they hit the mosnter that was trying a new assault.

- What? Who the hell are you?

- Hell? Sorry, but we're from earth. Mere humans!

- "Mere" humans you say? If you knew what humans can do.

- Look at them, idiot!

- What about them?

Then, he notices that the commoners had keychains and bag with anime pictures.

- What? Oh no! Otakus?

- Hey! Dont insult us!

- Dammit! I'll already be lectured by boss now they'll probably laugh at me because otakus made my work!

- Hey! – Says Eiji hitting him with the yoyo

- Whatahell? What do you want, otaku? Wanna die?

- Me? I ask YOU! Keep calling us otaku! Are ya nuts?

- What? You damn otaku! I'll ge...

Before finishing his line he gets knocked by his partner who carries him away, saying he's sorry for the bother. The four guys get the things they had dropped and look at the monster that attacked them and wonder.

- Is it tameable?

- Tame what? Are ya crazy? Did you sniff a sock or smoked oregano?

- I was just wondering that we could use it on a original cosplay!

- WHA? You really sniff a sock.

- Don't be silly! Of course not!

- Leave that thing there. Even if we can domesticate it, I think it would be too much trouble taking care of such a thing.

And then they take their paths, ignoring the fact that two of them were wounded, of unkown severity, but it's not something that woud kill them (after all, not even the monster responsible for it could do so). Moreover, it seems like the two mysterious "rescuers" forgot their jobs and left the creature right there, fainted. Whatever the reasons are, nobody know what actually is the true.

That was an uncommon night to the bakarangers. But that was just the beggining. On the next day, the four were on a event of japanese animation and didn't seem to remember what happened the night before.

- Gee! Look at that! I told you that wasn't the color!

- Oh! Shut up! Your eye is what's wrong! Baka Pink!

- I'm not Pink!

- Tell us yellow! Who's right?

- I think...

- You don't think! You didn't even watch that series!

- Well, but I did see lots of images already!

- The images over the internet they're all missleading, you can't trust them!

- Yeah, actually I agree!

In the middle of the discussion, someone they know arrives.

- Woah! Dude! That cosplay is awesome!

- You see? I told you!

- Gee! Ya going to trut the ox?

- Dunno! At least it isn't a Bakaranger!

- This one's even worse! Hahahaha!

- Aw, don't say that!

- But he's not lying.

- Then, why do you ask? Damn!

- And who asked? You came talking.

- Aw, that's true.

Thereon, Eiji is surprised by a big shake. It was Marvin that just arrived.

- Gee! Ehst's that Marvin?

- I'm asking you attention.

- Attention? What?

- When you ask for someone's attention on the messenger, the chat window shake! That's the same logics!

- But you shouldn't do that to people!

- Oh, c'mon! It's funny. Ahehehe!

The event day went on calm, normal for an night comes, the event ends and each one goes to their houses. Barely after arriving, Shinsei gets from his mother a letter that arrived in the mailbox. She says it's odd, since it's Sunday and the mail shouldn't deliver on Sundays. Still, Shinsei don't find it weird and opens the mail anyway.

- Hey! Be carefull with those things! What if it was a bomb or even anthrax ?

- Oh, c'mon! Who would send me those things? It's not like I'm a leader of a revolution or a radical politician.

- I don't know. You have some crazy behavior sometimes. I don't know what kind of trouble you get.

- Tsc. As if I would fight for any reason.

- There was that one last week.

- What? Those guys were robbing right in front of me and you wanted me to just look?

- It would be safer.

- Safer, but I wouldn't rest in peace.

- Whatever, what does the letter say?

- It says... That I must not show it to strange people. Then, I guess I'll read it in my room.

- Strangers? You can't even read a letter they sent to you in... What do you mean by "then I'll go read it at my room"? Come back here and explain thath!

- After reading I'll tell you.

Said that, Shinsei leaves his mom, kinda irritated, and closes his room to read the letter. First he check the package. On one side it was black, on the other, white. It seemed like it was artistically worked, because it had well-done details and the seal, now broken, had the form of the chinese symbol known for symbolizing the dualty of light and darkness, the Yin Yang. He found it interesting the fact of the package beign themed after those sort of things, but didn't care much. He took of the contents and threw the package over the table. He moves his eyes over the text printed and thinks it can only be a joke. Well, anyone who read that letter would think so, since it was a letter that arrived in a day the mail don't do delivering and with such a nonsense text, that had to be a joke.

Shinsei returns to the living and tells his parents about the contents of the letter mocking it.

- It has to be a joke! Send such a nonsense letter, it must be someone really idiot trying to tease me!

- For sure, Shinsei!

- Oh yeah! I almost forgot! You sensei just called. Asked for you to go to his place. He said he wanted to talk to you about something important.

- What? Oh no! He must be preparing some kind of crazy deadly training again! I'm already tired from the event and he comes with a new insane training, moreover it is Sunday night! It isn't even training day!

- Well, I told him you were going to refuse, but he told us to take you there, even if we had to tie you.

- Geez! He IS crazy!

- Then, are you going?

- If I say no, I know you guys will drag me there...

-...

Then, Shinsei puts the letter on the pocket, just because he was tôo lazy to throw it somewhere and leaves, relutantly, to his master's place. Most of the people passing by on the street took shelter from the cold and moved as contracted as they could, but Shinsei didn't even seem to care about the cold breeze of the night. After a quick walk, about fifteen minutes, ge arrives at his destiny. A common building downtown, not a luxury one, but it surelly had some confortable homes. The boy goes up to the thirteenth floor and goes right o the apartament of the one who called him. He barelly knocks the door and it opens.

Inside, everything was dark. Shinsei asks if someone's home and hears his mister's voice from the darkness commanding him to come in.

- I'm here, sensei. Tell me, what you want? – Says Shinsei going inside the door. Right after entering, the door closes with a thud and everything gets dark.

- Brat! I got news of a certain letter that must have arrived at you house tonight. I'd like to talk to you about it!

- The, it was you? Man! I didn't know you liked that kind of stupid jokes.

- Be quiet, you idiot! Tell me the package you got tonight.

- Oh, I dunno. It was like... All black na white with a seal in the shape of Yin Yang. I guess it also had some patterns. I think I put it on my pocket, but I can't see a thing in this darkness. But if it was you who sent it, I guess ya know what I'm talking about.

- Tsc... Do you remember what was written in there?

- So-so, not quite sure.

- That fish memory you have! It never helps!

- What fish memory? I do remember things very well! Like that time when sensei tripped on a poodle dog of that weird old lady and she started screaming starting a big ruckus.

- Hey! You don't have to use such and example!

- And how can I forget it? It was hilarious how she called you a punk, even thought you were just trying to help! Hahahaha!

- Enought of this blabbering! Tell me, do you remember what was written in the letter or not?

- I guess so. Let me try.

"Our greetings to mister Shinsei Shimabukuro.

We come through this documento to inform you we are aware of an event that happened nearby the Shopping Center Heaven's Gate, site of a eastern animation event on yesterday and today.

We are pleased to invite you to receive enlightement about the nature of the creature

Involved and also to receive indenization on any damage you may have taken.

If it is on your best interest, we also have some thing to propose. Nevertheless, the content of the proposal should not be told in this letter for public safety reasons and governamental secrecy.

We will be contacting you soon to inform about the oplace of the meeting.

We ask you to not get rid of the letter, as it will be used as a passcard for the meeting.

Best Regards. OZ".

- And if I'm not mistaken, "OZ, was printed in silver and black.

- Hnf. It seems they have finally put an eye on you. Tsc! Well, there is no other way. It is better that I tell you. Or should I say, it is you who have to give me some answers!

At this exact instant, the light turn on. After an instant to recover from the sudden change of ilumination, Shinsei gets to see his master, right in front of him severe and imponent.

- Give you answers? About what?

- The "event" mentioned on the letter! Didn't I tell you that in case of, even on a glance or impression, saw some kind of strange creature, that you should immediatelly tell me?

- Yes, that I remember. But was's the relation with the letter?

- Wasn't there, by any chances, some kind of misterious creature in that event?

- No, just a cat.

- A cat? You see? And don't you think it weird enough... a cat?

- Well... No?

- And what was that cat like?

- Um. It had about... 1.60m, it was all black and white with an alternate pattern.

- And that is a common cat?

- I don't know. It could be a new breed. But it was a kitten!

- Tsc. You're quite the troublemaker. OK! I'll explain exactly what's happening and about the creature you saw last night!

Continue...

**Ending credits****: Black Jack by Janne da Arc.**


	2. Each one's night

**Onmyou Oni**

**Twist 2 – Their nights**

**Opening theme: Bonds Kizuna by Antic Café**

- Very well, I'll explain about that creature you met last night.

- Nnnn... You don't have to, sensei. Tonight I just want to go home and lay down on my bed.

- Quiet! Listen up what I have to say! After this your understanding of the world will change forever. Many facts, that might seem unexplainable, are doings of creatures like the one you saw.

- I can see that you're gonna tell me that they're mystical entities who control mankind's destiny and all that blabbering about gods and demons.

- Hm? – says Shinsei's master, a little suprised.

- You must know already. Gods, Demons, predestination. I don't believe that bullshit, if they put someone calling himself God before me, I'll just prove the opposite.

Before he could go on, Shinsei gets kicked by his master.

- You idiot! You think I don't know my student? Of course it's about Gods and Demons! In this world the only one to control your actions is your own self! What I have to tell you isn't related to controling destinies. Vut with a massive data manipulation.

- Manipulation?

- Yeah. That OZ is an organization that makes the underground work, while the military take care of manipulating the informations. "Terrorist attacks", "Gang fight", "stray bullets" and many other kinds of incidents that happen are caused by, as they call, Onis.

- Oni? Those horned beasts of japanese folklore?

- Almost. Actually they don't really care about the name, at the beggining theys just called them "monsters", but some time ago, a witness came to the midia. It was a japanese man, he claimed to have seen an "oni" tweaking in the trash, after it attacked someone. At that time people just laughed at him, since the police had already said it was a gang who did it, but it seems like the organization liked that denomination ant started using it. Well, actually it must be the current president's doing who, in my opinin, is a retarded. Looking this way, you two might get along very well.

- What? If I seem like a retarded it's just because a certain someone, in addition to insist in hitting my head, he still missteatches everything! – Shinsei gets kicked again for saying so.

- Whatever. What you had to know was more or less that. About the onis, there isn't much to talk. Vampires, ogres, elfs, pixies, demons, angels, whatever magic creature you can name are oni.

- Oh, like... You hair? – Shinsei dodges a third kick – Hah! You didn't get me this... – Then he gets hit in the belly.

Shinsei's master snaps his tongue and tell him he would stop training him as a commoner. After having seen an oni and getting invited to OZ, he would need skills that people would consider superhuman.

- Like what? You'll teach me how to fly?

- Who you think you are? Superman? To fly you have to be aerodynamic. With that huge head of yours you aren't a bit!

- Wanna die, punk?

- Heh. I see you're pretty heated up. That's good, 'cause your trainings 'till now were just a joke.

Even thought Shinsei trained to death he still said those trainings were a joke. But as he doubted, his master challenged him to fight, so he could show up the limitations of Shinsei's strenght in the new world he came.

A little earlier, Eiji and Kotaro Yamada had just arrived, when they find everything shrouded in the darkness, except for some candles that were lined up to the back of the house, where they have a shrine. Eiji wonders if their parents have forgotten to pay the bills, but quickly finds out he's wrong as Kojiro light up a lamp. But, if they had power, what were those candles for? It could make the house to get on fire. So the brothers decide to blow out the candles. When they arrive on the backyard, their mother welcome them. She was wearing cerimonial clothes.

- Sorry mom! The event is over, It's useless to use this cosplay!

- Baka! – Says their mother, hitting Eiji's head with a bell. – You father awaits you inside the shrine.

They question the reason why they were expected, but she only says to ask their father. They get inside the shrine, which was pitch black inside. As they pass through the door it closes and, instantly, the room lights up. Many candles light up, simultaneously. But, the brothers don't have time to get impresses, because the light reveals five grotesque creatures that stare and rush at them.

- Woah! Get off!

- Gaaah! Help!

Even thought they screamed things like that, both defend themselves and manage to defeat the five creatures, with a little effort. After the fifth oni falls, the guys' father comes from the ceiling, where he was hidden. He confesses being the one who released the oni in the shrine. Eiji asks why he was raising such things, but his father tells him he captured them that day, just so he could test them and if they couldn't fight them back they would have died. As he notices that his children were kinda pissed, he tells them he would save their asses as a hero. Even saying so, he had no doubts they would be successfull, since they had received a certain letter.

Then, Mr Yamada shows two sealed packages, just like Shinsei's. He hands over the packages to them. It was the very same letter shinsei received and Eiji and Kijiro ask together if that was fake or some kind of joke. But they soon get remembered of the wonds they got on the fight. They had seen and felt. There was no way they could doubt. Eiji asks if his father already knew "OZ".

- Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have made all this without even reading your letters!

- So, you would read if you didn't know? – Both, Eiji and Kojiro, ask together.

- Basically, what you have to know is that there are no gods, ghosts, ghouls, youkai, etc. All that is resumed in one word: oni! Of courese, this is just the name thay have officially given, but whatever name is ok.

- Is that all we've got to know? Ok, then we're going up to our beds.

- Wait! – says mister Yamada, changing his tone. – You really thought I was make up all this scenery, just to say that? Be aware that tomorrow this kind of oni you had so much trouble to fight will be small fry.

- What do you mean?

- I mean tonight me and your mother will train you to purify this world from the oni! Since you two like those animes, you must know a lot of names for this training. "Ki", "spiritual power", "sohma", "cosmos", "spirit strenght", "magic power", among others. Basically the idea is, besides powering up, learn how to bolt from your bodues this energy that exists inside of you, so you can use it to attack, defend, cure, do whatever is needed. Unfortunatelly, the procedure is kinda drastic, but you can take it.

- WHAT? – and their scream echoes through the night

In Kamo Maeda's house, everything seemed peacefull. He was parked his car and was going up on the elevator, when the janitor tells him he had a sealed package on the lobby. Kamo goes to get the package and receives the same one as his friends. He opens up and reads while waiting for the elevator. As the door opens, he accidentally shoves his head on a girl's boobs. She was around 1.80m tall, had black smooth and short hair, was wearing sunglasses and carried some kind of training stuff.

Kamo apologizes, but the lady was pissed off and called him a pervert as she hit him with her heavy purse. He eventually trips off and falls, knocking all his stuff over the floor. The girl notices the letter and takes it. Kamo states that reading other people's correspondence is a crime, but she ignores him and asks him if he did take part on a strange event the night before. Kamo, unaware of the reason of the question replies that he was on a anime event. Again she asks, but Kamo just starts talking about some weird sushi he had. Finally, impacient, she yells asking if he saw an oni. As she yelled such a weird thing, everyone around start to stare at them. She gets really red and apologizes. Then Kamo answers that all he saw was common people and common animals. But she states he would never receive such a letter if he hadn't met an oni and wonders which was the weirdest animal he saw the day before, aside from himself on the mirror. He gets kinda angry, but says that the only weird things he saw was his friends and a cat of 1.60m The girl gets really surprised that he put his friends before a 1.60m cat.

- Then, you met an oni. Ok! You'll come with me. OZ isn't very trustable.

- Huh? I have to go home and...

- You are coming with ME! – The stare she gives him makes Kamo think it's better to follow her.

She takes him to her car and makes him get in. During the route, she doesn't speak a word, only keeps muttering something about OZ.. Kamo wonders where were they heading to, he never went to that part of the city. It was a quiet neighborhood. It didn't seem dangerous, but it didn't have much traffic too. There were some people walking around, it was really calm neighborhod.

They finally arrive, Kamo questions if it's some kind of nightclub, only to piss the girl off. She says that that is the place where he would be receiving the appropriate training for the meeting with OZ, even though he wasn't even considering to attend, it was more than obvious that it was a prank. But she seriously states that if anyone were to play with OZ's name, would surelly become chased by the government, specially because the package had the OZ pattern all aroung, the signature, the seal, everything.

- Oh, but I don't even know what that OZ is. I've never seen it on the news, internet, nothing. So I wasn't going to attend to that meeting anyway.

- You can be sure that if you didn't attend they would go for you.

- Oh yeah. – he says sarcastically.

- Come on! If OZ sent you a letter, the old man knows for sure!

- What? It isn't you who's gonna give me training?

- No way! I still don't have enough experience to train someone. – She says as she opened the door of one of the houses, somewhat modest.

The house itself was normal, except for some eccentric furniture, but who doesn't have one or another? The girl guided him to the back of the house. If the house seemed common, that was just the first impression, on the back of the house there was some kind of gym. Lots of practice gears were around like weights, poles, wooden swords and lots of other training weaponry.

- Oshou-sama! I'm here! – She yells

An old man is sitting on the floor before them. He was seemingly expecting the girl's arrival. He stares at the newcomers and smiles.

- I see you broght a friend, Karen.

- Oh, but he's not exactly my friend. I just found out that he received a letter from OZ.

- OZ? So he's probably one of the boys who got attacked by funjata.

- Funjata? W-wait! How come he's still alive? Funjata would never be beaten by common people, eve if they were a group of fifty!

- C'mon! I'm sure your guest usn't quite common. OZ got an eye on him after all. I would like to meet the other three, but I'm sure Aoyama and The Yamadas, Kensuke and Nobuko, will do a great job on them.

- A-aoyama? You mean Max? That rude you always call a clueless?

- Exactly!

- Danm! I would rather have met the one who's gonna be trained by him, not that one.

- "That one" has a name.

- Oh yes, my boy, introduce yourself.

- Introduce? What do you mean? I was dragged here and still have to introduce myself?

The old man laughs and apologizes. He was curious about the guy who was able to hurt funjata even though he never received any training. But how did he know that Kamo never had training? Well, he knew the Yamadas and even though he never met the Max guy, he knew Shinsei who trained under his guidance,

- Yes, you could have received some training, but if you did, I would know.

- You would? How come?

- Your aura. Peoplethat get some kind of training, the slightest bit, have a stable aura. People who never met any kind of suitable training have an unstable aura. That simple.

- Aura? Are you drunk?

- Stupid! Don't talk like that to Oshou-sama!

- Easy, Karen. He just doesn't have the sense to see an aura. But by tomorrow he'll surelly be able to control that big aura he has ohohoho! But well, let me introduce myself. They call me by the name of MIIIIIIIIIYAMOTOOOOOO MUUUSAAAAAASHIIII!

- ARE YOU DRUNK? – Both Karen and Kamo yell together.

- You're mean, you know? It was a joke! My name is Kazuya Muramasa. The girl who brought you here is Karen Musashiro. Very well, now tell us your name, young one.

- Oh well, I'm Serizawa Kamo!

- Are you dumb? Using other people's pranks.

- WHUT? How could you tell?

- It's as obvious as the old man being Miyamoto Musashi! The only way it could be worse is if I said that I'm Sanada Yukimura, but he already said my name.

- Why are you calling me "old man" again, you supersized brat!

- Don't call me supersized brat, you perv geezer!

Kamo thinks the situation is getting awkward, but Kazuya notices it and assures that he would only leave that house skillfull or dead. Karen tells him not to scare the boy, but he says he's saying the truth. She is so sure that he will die in the process that it was better if he didn't even think on the possibility.

- WHAT? Soooooo, I think I'll be leaving, you know? I think I heard my mother calling...

- Boy! – Kazuya says with a smik in the face. – now you won't escape!

- FUUUUUUUCK!

All through the night, you could hear the desperate screams of four young boys who suffered with a horrible training routine. How was the training? You want to know? Are you some kind of saddistic? Oh well... Me tôo! But that we leave to the next chapter!

Continue...

**Ending theme****: Black Jack by Janne da Arc.**


End file.
